Lullaby
by Akemi Akibi
Summary: Mayuka is in distress, so naturally Ryoko is there to help. Chapter 3 is an authors note. If you have read the fic before, read the Authors note
1. Don't Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi muyo or this song.  
  
A/n: this song is about Ryoko singing to Mayuka. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Hush my love now don't you cry  
  
Everything will be all right  
  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
  
Rest in peaceful sleep  
  
If there's one thing I hope  
  
I showed you  
  
Hope I showed you  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Oh my love…in my arms tight  
  
Every day you give me life  
  
As I drift off to your world  
  
Will rest in peaceful sleep  
  
I know there's one thing that  
  
you showed me  
  
That you showed me  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Let's give love to all  
  
Please review!! Like I'm going to do with my other one I will be adding a story along with the song if I get enough reviews. 


	2. Midnight Encounter

Disclaimer:I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or any other character or theme.  
  
I know I technically just totally uploaded a song and took credit for it. The only reason I put it up was to present an idea and see if people thought I should continue with this idea.  
  
This will be the only chapter because this wasn't intended to be a romance. I know some of you want that but maybe as soon as I finish my other stories I might continue with this one.  
  
Ryoko stopped singing and looked at the child in her arms.  
  
She looked so content….  
  
So happy………  
  
Just so darn cute.  
  
Mayuka just looked at Ryoko and goggled.  
  
'You are such a cutie' Ryoko said, giggling to herself.  
  
'Oooooo I just can't wait till you get older!' Ryoko said now on the brink of laughing.  
  
'Then you and me can go and beat up Ayeka!!' she said now cackling out loud.  
  
Suddenly she heard a groan next to her.  
  
Tenchi snorted and yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Ryoko froze and watched Tenchi lay his eyes on her.  
  
'Oh so you are the one who was laughing' Tenchi said sleepily.  
  
'Sorry, I was just thinking' Ryoko said.  
  
'Oh thinking were we? Right in the middle of the night?' Tenchi said curiously.  
  
They both just stood there quietly staring at each other.  
  
'Ummmmm, I think I'll get back to sleep' Tenchi said blushing and scratching his head.  
  
Ryoko still stood there, silently.  
  
'Ryoko?' Tenchi said, noticing her oblivious look.  
  
'Yeah, Tenchi?' Ryoko said, snapping out of it.  
  
'Could you like, sleep somewhere else tonight?' Tenchi said, scratching his head yet again.  
  
'Yeah, alright' Ryoko said obviously sounding disappointed.  
  
'Goodnight Ryoko' Tenchi said, pulling his covers over him.  
  
'G'night…Tenchi...' Ryoko said quietly. Tenchi looked at her for a moment and went back to sleep.  
  
Ryoko put her attention back on Mayuka. She tickled her softly and whispered….  
  
'You wanna know what you and your mommy have in common?' Ryoko said silently, smiling at herself  
  
'We both love Tenchi…….' 


	3. Authoes Note: Readers of Fic, Please Re...

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother.

 Ok, I'm most likely going to remove this after a few days but for right now I'm not going to worry about it.

If you remember, I recently put up a 3rd chapter. I've been reading it over and over again countless times and I have been trying to think of a way to keep it going.

I can't.

I remember when I finished the second chapter, I really liked it, especially the very last line. I also remembered that that was going to be the last chapter.

However, I got a few emails and reviews asking me to continue it, even though I planned not to.

As you can see, I did.

It did come to me that it was a failure.

I planned on not continuing the story for a reason.

I couldn't come up with a plot for the next chapter. I just simply thought that it would be best for the story if I left it as it was.

That was quite possibly correct.

After reading the whole fic over and over again, I could tell that the way I wrote it, made it seem like there was no general plot to it. Just a simple short and sweet T/R fic. 

Surprisingly, writing it wasn't that hard, even though I was an A/T fan. 

I did however, like it very much, and posted it onto FanFiction.net

It took a lot of thinking to decide whether or not I should continue the story or not, and decided to give it a shot.

Not very good was it?

I now decided to remove it and say now, that I am NOT going to continue it. That the second chapter is the last chapter. After reading it countlessely, I loved it the way it was, so I'm going to leave it alone, no matter how much anybody wants me to change it.

So, I guess just review with your thoughts and stuff. I got no more ranting to do.

I hope J

                 **_-Akemi Akibi a.k.a. The Green Sonic Monkey Inc._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


End file.
